NICE VIBE
by purple crayon90
Summary: Ichigo felt his face heat up, too caught off guard to notice Rukia had glanced over her shoulder to find him watching her with his mouth agape like an idiot. Oneshot, pointless fluff. What's got Ichigo so tongue-tied, any way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wish as I might, I do not own the anime, the characters, or the song mentioned in this fanfic! **

**Hi every body! I'm back with another Rukia/Ichigo oneshot ... because I love those two so much. :)**

**Any way, I guess I don't really know what inspired this one. The idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it down. Just a bit of random fluff for your Rukia/Ichigo sweet tooth, I suppose!**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

::NICE VIBE::

With a sigh of frustration, Ichigo made his way up the stairs to his room. To say the least, it had been an incredibly long day. Sure, school was over for the summer, but he had plenty of tiring duties to make up for that fact.

Keigo ordered that 'the guys' hung out all afternoon since they seldom did that anymore, and the brunette's constant whining about everything was tiring. Several hollows decided a hot summer day was the perfect time for attacks, and that was even _more _tiring. And, even though the day had cooled with the nearing of the evening, Ichigo was still completely irritated by the usual kick to his stomach he received upon finally returning home. After fighting his father's usual antics off, Ichigo all but sprinted up the stairs to the safety of his room.

He wasn't prepared for what awaited him.

Rukia hadn't seemed to notice him enter the bedroom -- too caught up in her off key singing to realize. "Count one, it's good to improve!" She sung -- the actual song filling the room under her terrible singing. She held a broom in her hands, sweeping left to right after each phrase she sung. "Count two, it's good to rest," She continued; carefree. "Count three, it's good to think! It's good to be able to progress at my own pace!"

Ichigo blinked in confusion, sure that his mouth was agape. Still, his initial shock wasn't caused solely by Rukia's singing.

Even though her back was too him, Ichigo was sure the violet T-shirt adorning Rukia's petite frame was his. And the shock didn't stop there -- much like Ichigo's eyes.

Down her frame his brown eyes traveled, to where her bare legs protruded from under his favorite T-shirt, and back up to where her obsidian hair was pulled up messily, revealing the arch of her neck. Ichigo felt his face heat up, too caught off guard to notice Rukia had glanced over her shoulder to find him watching her with his mouth agape like an idiot.

"You're home." She greeted. Most of her hair was tied up, but the usual messiness of her bangs still fell about her face. "It's about time."

Ichigo blinked a few times, eyes traveling to the 'NICE VIBE' printed in bold white font on the front of the shirt. If he wasn't so shocked, he may have been amused at how low the phrase was, compared to when he wore it; it was so big on her.

"I sensed the high hollow activity today," Rukia explained, back to her sweeping. Ichigo barely noticed she was talking to him again. "but figured you could handle it." She said. "They didn't seem too serious."

Ichigo nodded dumbly.

"Any way, easy or not, I figured you would be tired when you got home, so I thought I'd clean up your room so you could relax." She said, turning over her shoulder to glance at Ichigo with a startling frown. "You really need to learn to clean your room once in a while, you know." She scolded. "When's the last time you picked up a broom? It's taken me all day to get rid of the dust in here."

Ichigo blinked dumbly some more. He didn't even mind how quick Rukia's mood shifted from caring to scolding. He was too distracted by the way the sunset flooding through the window shown in oranges and pinks behind Rukia, illuminating her petite frame entrancingly, as well as the way the violet of his favorite shirt brought out the color of her eyes.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He blurted, face hot.

Rukia blinked this time, glancing down at herself. "Oh," She commented, "Yuzu's doing laundry." She added with a shrug. "All my clothes are in the wash. I didn't think you'd mind."

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat. "What ever." He remarked weakly.

"You know, I'm still waiting for a 'thank you' for cleaning your room." Rukia commented flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo was even too distracted to return Rukia's sarcasm. He wasn't sure why seeing the short soul reaper in his shirt made his mind go completely blank like it was. Rukia just looked so ... right, somehow. Something akin to pride warmed his insides. Rukia was in _his_ room, in _his_ shirt, watching _him_ with those large, captivating eyes of hers.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Ichigo felt his lips brush against Rukia's, hands on either side of her face as he bent his tall frame to her level. He didn't honestly even remember moving his feet to meet her across the room.

With a surprised gasp from the petite soul reaper, Ichigo pulled back -- eyes equally as startled as the large violet pools before him.

"What ... was that for?" Rukia breathed, a blush spreading along her pretty features; the strands of her bangs framing two questioning but softened eyes.

Ichigo's throat moved as he swallowed, his own face unbearably hot. "I ..." He started embarrassedly, sure his face was as red as Rukia's. "The vibe ... was nice." He answered lamely, frowning in mortification at Rukia's amused expression; her lips pressed together as she attempted not to laugh.

Doing the first thing that came to his already jumbled mind, Ichigo stifled Rukia's amusement with his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I knoooow what you're all going to say: SO SHORT!**

**I really need to learn to write more, I know! ;P Still, at least I'm writing at all. I hate suffering from writer's block, so, short or not, it feels good to get a story written.**

**Oh and ... I really love sunsets apparently. I'm sure almost every one of my fics are set during a sunset. XD Hey, it's a beautiful time of day, okay!**

**As for the song Rukia is singing, it's a verse from the English translation of My Pace, by Sunset Swish. (One of the show's ending themes. It's one of my favorite songs.) I used the English translation just because one way or another I'm sure someone would have asked what it meant if I put the actual lyrics any way. In actuality, the song really doesn't sound as good when sung in English. ;P And as another note, the lyrics weren't really meant to have anything to do with the story itself, I just thought it was a good song to choose since it was already part of the show's soundtrack, if you will. I really thought it would be funny to have Rukia singing. Can you imagine? **

**I would also like to apologise for the abrupt ending. I'm no good with endings ... **

**Oh, and I know Ichigo's room has never really been shown as messy, but how about we pretend Ichigo's been to busy with all of his other work to clean his room lately. ^.^ **

**Any way, with all that said, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I know this was kind of a pointless story, but I still love hearing what everyone has to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, hello everyone! I hate to fake you out here, but this isn't another chapter – just a note from me, the author!

Lord, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two, even three years? A lot has changed in those years, but one thing is still the same – and that's my nerdy love for anime and writing, haha. I don't really know what brought me back to this site, but here I am, and I just read a bunch of reviews I hadn't read on some of the fics I wrote. It really surprised me! You guys are super nice!

So basically, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed – even if half of said reviews are back from like 2008, 2009! Haha. Who knows, I might come back and write something again! That is, if I find the time, haha. I work a lot, which is one of the things that took me away from any creative outlet I enjoyed in high school. (That's right; I'm in college now, boys and girls.)I guess you just don't grow out of certain fan bases, though, haha.

Well, once again, just stopping by to say thank you soo much for now. I'm still alive guys, and I can't guarantee I'll add anything else on this site right away, but it really is encouraging to see such positive feedback for my sweet little vignettes!

xoxo


End file.
